How she made me a stray cat?
by micky21
Summary: train thinks of Saya and how everything changed in his life cause of her way of life and free will!


_How she turned me into a stray cat!_

Train Heartnet better know as Black cat the once deadly assassin who would shoot without hesitation with his gun Hades it was still unknown to others why he left or what changed him to be carefree; to live life his way which some still seek answers but some want him on their side of the Battle between Chronos and the Apostles of the Star!

Here Train sat in the car with a bottle of milk in his hand with his friends Sven Volfied his Partner as a Sweeper, Eve the little Blond Nano girl who loves to read, Rinslet Walker known as famous thief was on her next gig. Like they too were off to get their next bounty but earlier when Train was looking out at the moon he was back thinking on how he became like this carefree cat with skill with his gun when two hands touched bring him to the question again.

He was number 13 with a roman number increased in his left side of his chest and on his gun, it was known for bad luck which he told his prey before shooting them _**'I come to bring some bad luck!'**_ he was part of an secret organization. He was a heartless assassin lost for so many years in the darkness of his past that haunted him which made him hate the world even more that was when she came into his life.

One night after his once again mission was completed he sat on the roof of his place with a bole of milk and a bolt next to it lost in his thoughts of the sight of his Parents laying there lifeless but remembering the look on the dead man's face he killed the previous night haunted him running as a small child in fear only to find his other target that died that night slowly getting up but in that moment he got his gun out shooting him and many more people over the years as his body grew too.

When suddenly a gun was pointed to him three times he looked then everything vanished with tears fall out his eyes he did not know happen but what he did know was a sweet yet soft voice broke his thoughts his gaze turned to the next roof top a young woman in a long sleeve Yukata of white and pink flowers on her hair was short bob cut color of black but shone nicely in the moon light with her Chinese sandals on.

But it was her song that captured his attention;

_**Sing a song unto the world**_

_**Rising high, the clouds unfurl,**_

_**Fan the flames into the past,**_

_**Here, now, our lives will last,**_

_**We'll never know the times of pain**_

_**Fall down, fall down, falls the Rain**_

_**My life will not be plain.**_

It was like she was singing it to him cause the moment her aquamarine eyes and sweet smile found his gold eyes sitting there frozen at her quick jump and snatched the milk bottle, his eyes could not be taken away from her as she drank it down so gracefully like how she sang. Each night was different but when she came in his darkness of a life light was shone and warmth filled him. The next night was stranger as she told him _**'a gun is not meant for killing, the pistol does what I want it too not the other way around'**_

'_**the only thing a pistol is for is killing'**_ he replied with a cold tone to her stupid idea of not killing their targets that is not what he was taught or trained to do which was her next words that got him _**'it's not a sweepers job to kill our targets, a pistols job is what it's handler chooses'**_

She did not look at him in fear even if she noticed his tattoo like most people no she stood up to him, spoke her mind and somehow on two of his missions her voice broke through _**'if I don't wanna shot then I won't it's pretty simple you know'**_ but slowly he began to see that the world was not cold and dark as he was to believe and soon enough he left Chronos which the elders were not pleased not was Creed his old Partner lower rank and all.

He saw Train hand over his gun to her stating that she should keep it for him not that he wanted to use it again but that night she told him something he would never forget _**'cause you always wear your heart on your sleeve, I won't bug you for details but it looks to me like you may be softening that hard shell of yours'**_

He looked at her like she was an angel that could see right through him which no one else could, she brought the real train out not even knowing it; but the last night they spent together was the same night he was running for his life in which she thought he was jogging but soon turned into a run to see who was faster, he watched how she laughed out carefree it seemed like it was nice and she told he the reason why she was a sweeper was it felt right.

The time they reached his home both sat and drank milk together, the way she spoke about some carnival was strange to him not only that she said something that deep down touched his heart _**'you're the only friend I made in this town...'**_ sure Creed was sort of a friend but she was different and he liked it when she gave his gun back she told him to hang on to it _**'you need to take care of your stuff as well as the people who mean something to you'**_

'_**I don't have people like that'**_ he parents were dead his whole life in Chronos was gone by his choice and she only laughed replying sweetly like she knew he would become someone different _**'of course you do, weather you know it or not there will always be someone you can call a friend'**_

It was like she was destined to find him and help him back to the light in which he now seeks Redemption, the night at the Carnival at the peer where they were planning to watch the fire works was the worse night since his parents death he found three kids tell him about the lady who try to save them when he got there. Creed had his sword that Train broke a while back before he handed her his gun…invisible yet had blood on and his only friend lay on the ground in a pool of red blood after knocking Creed with his pistol he held her in his arms tears and blood over her once beautiful face.

He watched as she apologized to him and even when he told her not to talk she did and clapped both hands on his gun in his hand _**'you brought it with you like I said…you know how to use it and it knows you…don't ever let go of it again'**_

'_**STOP ACTING LIKE THIS IS GOODBYE CAUSE IT'S NOT!' **_he could not believe her not only was she dying in his arms but still kept a smile on her face just for him; she was the closest thing of warmth in his heart since he was young and now she was dying in his eyes at this point the fireworks went off her last words hit him hard _**'the fireworks…are so beautiful…'**_

'_**saya' **_her eyes closed the moment she said those last words and the young woman he came to respect and befriend was gone her hand fell he stood with tears in hiss eyes and rage inn his heart towards Creed for killing her and calling her a witch.

Again he was in the car half finished his milk crossing the road by the sea, every time he was reminded of fireworks the scene of them in the colorful lights above shone one last time on his first and forever friend who inspired him to live life how he wanted too and so he was.

"Hey Train, just curios was this Saya lady your girlfriend?" Sven's voice brought him back and surprised him this also got Eve's attention as both looked at him, it took him a few moments to process this in then smiled looking out the window "it was nothing like that, she was more like a close personal friend…the only one at the time" he added looking at the sky and yet he could see her face, that smile, that song and the night which was the saddest he felt in years.

"So she was special?" Eve asked

His smile grew and replied "more then you could ever know Princess" he knew she went back to her book and Sven even while he was driving could not hide the smile knowing someone had made Train the Stray cat fight for his life and his friends everyday yet enjoying the wonders Saya showed him.

'_**We're more similar then you like to think'**_

**Thanks for reading hope it wasn't to bad and most of words came from the English version in back cat; the rest I kinda put together…please tell me what you think.**


End file.
